Caillou (Trouble Life for Caillou)
Summary Caillou is the main protagonist of Trouble Life for Caillou. Appearance He looks exactly like GoAnimate Caillou, but with smaller eyes, smaller eyebrows, a smaller head, and is much taller Personality He is very friendly and caring to people who like him, mainly his family. However, he is willing to break down or attack someone if that person hurts someone he loves. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Lawful Good '''Name: '''Caillou '''Origin: 'Trouble Life for Caillou 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''22 '''Classification: '''Adult, Victim of Child Abuse, Husband, Father '''Date of Birth: '''June 28, 2019 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Gemini '''Birthplace: '''GoAnimate Hospital '''Weight: '''230 pounds '''Height: '''6.4 pounds '''Likes: '''His friends and family, Jesus Christ, Dora and her family, his children, video games, horror films, etc. '''Dislikes: '''Boris and Mrs. Martin, getting bullied, hurt, and/or abused, anyone he knows and/or loves/likes in danger, etc. '''Eye Color: '''Black '''Hair Color: '''None '''Hobbies: '''Fighting enemies, helping his friends and family '''Values: '''Marry Dora, protect his family, etc. '''Martial Status: '''Married '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''His house '''Previous Affiliation: '''Boris' house '''Themes: '''Get Ugly (by Jason Derulo) Combat Statistics 'Tier: '9-A', likely 8-C, higher 'with weaponry and equipment '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Agility, and Durability, survivalist skills, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weapon Mastery and Weapon Creation, Low-Mid Combat Mastery, Energy Manipulation via ray guns, Vehicular Mastery, Low Level GoAnimate Logic, Light Manipulation via light-guns and flashlight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Acrobatics, Explosion Manipulation via explosives, Fire Manipulation via flamethrower, Stealth Mastery, and Surface Scaling (Can run fast enough to run up walls) '''Attack Potency: 'Small Building level '(Overpowered a strong man. Overpowered and harmed several enemies. Can fight against and/or overpower those who can hurt him, with or without help from his brothers, such as Boris' friends and robots), likely Building level '(Can fight and overpower Boris, who can injure him, and trade blows with and then subdue/harm other enemies. Can injure bodyguards alongside three of his brothers. Can overpower Mrs. Martin who is stronger than him), '''higher '''with weaponry and equipment 'Speed: Superhuman '(Kept up with a car. Outran several dogs and outran a car) with '''Subsonic '''combat/reactions (Blitzed and overpowered/harmed many enemies) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class, likely Building Class, higher with weaponry and equipment Durability: Small Building level '(Can tank hits from those comparable or even superior to him), likely '''Building level '(Survived an explosion that destroyed M&Ms World) 'Stamina: '''Very high 'Range: 'Standard melee range, higher with ray guns, GoAnimate Logic, firearms, etc. '''Standard Equipment: '''His inventions. Mainly carries a red ray gun, a Glock 17, some explosives, a flashlight, BB Gun, some matches, a switchblade, and even a flamethrower 'Intelligence: 'Gifted (Invents and/or crafts gadgets that far surpass modern technology. Skilled in close-quarters combat. Good marksman. Shows great mastery of melee weapons) '''Weaknesses: '''Can be overpowered by people such as Boris and Mrs. Martin, can be arrogant 'Feats: *Survived an explosion that destroyed M&Ms World *Defeats and/or harms numbers of people at once *Physically contended with a bodyguard and defeated him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon Creation: '''Can create weaponry and/or equipment out of his mind *'Explosions: Can throw a stick of dynamite at his foe(s) and damage them *'Ray Guns: '''Picks a futuristic gun and shoots enemies with one or more of the guns, stunning and/or harming them '''Key: ' '''Note: '''This is a remade bio of Caillou from Trouble Life for Caillou Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Adhesivity Users